Talk:Magic Mirror/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170524024357
Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) *Action Girl: Unlike her counterpart of the tale. *Adaptational Badass *Action Dress Rip: The Huntsman rips Snow White's dress so she can move through the forest easily. *Attempted Rape: Finn tries to do this to Snow White in prison while she's lying on her bed. However, she strikes his face with a nail. *Awesome Moment of Crowning *Badass Princess *Beauty Equals Goodness: Played straight. *Braids of Action: Snow White puts her long hair in a braid when she leads the Resistance against the Queen's kingdom. *Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl: The Huntsman and Snow White, respectively. *The Chosen One *Died in Your Arms Tonight *Everything Is Better With Princesses: It's still a fairy tale after all. *Fairest of Them All: Of course! *Fallen Princess: Snow White, after Ravenna takes over. *Friend to All Living Things/All-Loving Hero: Snow White. As a child, Snow White nursed a baby magpie back to health from a broken wing; when she escapes, magpies guide her through the sewers and to a White Stallion. When confronted by a hostile giant troll, Snow White screams at and stares at it sympathetically to defuse the situation *Girl in the Tower: Once Ravenna usurps the kingdom, she locks Snow White away in a prison for several years instead of killing her immediately. *Informed Attractiveness: Snow White is played by Kristen Stewart, who isn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination. Still, it's a little hard to swallow her as Fairest of Them All against Charlize Theron, even given that some of it's regarding inner beauty in the film (though that in itself comes off as an Informed Attribute, because Ravenna has no inner beauty). *Informed Attribute: Snow White is supposed to be so loving, compassionate and full of life that people fall in love with her only by looking at her. Characters mention it over and over again. Yet she never displays a greater amount of emotion or caring than several other characters of the film or even less then them. *Instant Expert: Snow White knows how to ride a horse and fight with sword and shield, despite never having had an opportunity to develop those skills, what with being locked in a tower for years. *Jeanne d'Archétype: Snow White is given the Joan of Arc treatment in many ways. She acts as a symbol of resistance to a foreign usurper, fights in plate armour, and is considered something of a living saint. *Kneel Before Frodo: The people at the Duke's castle kneel in awe before Snow White. *Like Brother and Sister: William and Snow White. They used to play with each other as kids and were constantly bickering. *Rousing Speech: Snow White gives one to the Resistance to inspire them to take back Ravenna's kingdom rather than continue hiding. *Something About a Rose: Snow White's mother is inspired by a rose blooming in winter, and hopes that her child will have the strength and courage of the flower. *Tomboy Princess: As a child, Snow White likes climbing trees and playing with boys. *True Beauty Is on the Inside: Whilst the film recognises Snow White as the Fairest of Them All, what defines her from Ravenna and what is ultimately more important is her inner beauty. *World S Most Beautiful Woman: Played with in that the movie emphasizes that this a combination of both her inner and outer beauty. *Xenafication: In this version, Snow White goes Joan of Arc on her enemies.